fancharacterworldfandomcom-20200213-history
A Day as a Demigod: Journey Through Time
Not everything is normal, even for demigod standards. Some are even shocked when they are sucked through time, forced to recover the elusive relic of Eris, a spear that throws everything around it into confusion, even time. Characters Heroes/Demigods Talon (ShelatheWolf) Siria (ShelatheWolf) Percy (ShelatheWolf) Callie (ShelatheWolf) Sabrina (Crystal1999) Crystal (Crystal1999) Gods/Goddesses Eris (ShelatheWolf) Airis (Crystal1999) Lost Talon landed hard on the ground right next to Petra, nearly spooking her. Callie appeared, whispering a few words of comfort to her pegasus. She then turned to Talon. "Oh, hi!" she greeted. "Hey, sorry I scared Petra," Talon gently stroke the gray mare's nose. She shrank back slightly, but didn't shy away from Talon. "Don't worry about," Callie assured, "She's still young, and she grew up in a rough enviroment, so she spooks easily." A low rumble shook the ground, scaring Petra even more. "What was that?" Callie asked after the tremor died down. "Did Travis and Connor try to throw pant bombs at Fang and Olive again?" "I don't think so..." Talon commented, "It seemed to have been caused by something else, not like a normal earthquake. Besides, the Stoll brothers are not so crazy that they will try that again." "Well, where did it come from then?" Callie asked. Talon shrugged. "We'll never know." Another tremor shook the ground, harder than the first. Callie and Talon were thrown off their feet by the shifting earth. Petra flew off, terrified. "We can't be the only one feeling this, can we?" Callie cried. "Let's find out, ...Sorry." Talon answered. "Sorry for wha-" Callie was cut off when Talon grabbed her arms and catapulted herself in the air, taking Callie with her. "Maybe the ground wasn't that bad," Callie said nervously, gripping onto Talon tightly. Talon landed closer the others, where the earthquake caused massive confusion. Another tremor shook the ground, causing Sabrina to fall backwards and land right next to Talon and Callie. "Ouch," Sabrina complained as she stood up, rubbing her backside. "What do you think is happening?" "I don't know," Talon admitted. "But we're going to find out." Percy ran into the clearing. "Guys! You've gotta see this!" He turned around ran back, dodging pillars of rock that rocketed out of the ground. He led them to am area right in front of the forest, where Siria was already standing. The air shifted in random directions, like it didn't know where to go. A black tear pulled itself out of the jumble, slicing through the air. The rip pulsed, and stretched until it was large enough to suck in the surroundings. "What is that?" Sabrina asked. "It's like a black hole," Talon stated with disbelief. "But-" She was cut off by the tear's suction. It pulled the demigods twoards it. Crystal came running towards them, stoping suddenly when she saw the rip. "Oh, come on. Not another black hole!" "Another one!" Callie repeated. "Unfortunately they come often," Talon muttered. "But this doesn't seem normal..." Talon had to reach out and grab a limb of a nearby tree to keep from getting sucked in. Suddenly a loud crack sounded. The branch that Sabrina had been holding on to had snapped, and Sabrina was pulled into the strange black hole. "Sabrina!" Percy watched with horror as the black tear swallowed Sabrina. Talon mumbled a few choice words in Greek then dropped into the hole. Siria followed. Callie's eyes were wide. "Where are they now?" Percy shut his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them, he shrugged stiffly. "Let's find out." Percy released the branch and hurtled into the black hole. Crystal let go of her branch and was pulled towards the black hole. "See you on the other side, Callie." Crystal said as she was tugged into the black hole. Callie bit her lip. "Ha-tep," she murmered as she let go of her branch. Her words lingered in the air after she went through, calming the swirling mass of air. The tear reluctantly closed. The kids were tossed into blackness. Finally, a light appeared, and pulled them through. Talon landed on Sabrina, followed by Siria, Percy, Crystal, then Callie. "Mhph.." Sabrina tried to say, trying to get out from under the mass of demigods.